


Hell nº 3104- Intruder! Alarm!

by twin_fics



Series: Hell nº 3104 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little angel lost his way in Hell nº 3104.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell nº 3104- Intruder! Alarm!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Suddenly, the loud wail of a siren broke the tranquillity of the demon quarters in Hell nº 3104.  
  
Inside his playroom, surrounded by his beloved gaming devices, Nino clicked his tongue, annoyed. What could it be now? Couldn’t they see that he was busy beating the final boss of Halo 3? Ruefully, he stopped his game and left the room, decided to find out what all that commotion was about.  
  
“Ah, Sho!” He greeted his demon friend with a smile. “What seems to be the problem? Did Aiba try to convince Caronte to go sailing on a salt boat through the Aqueronte River _again_?”  
  
“No, not this time,” Sho smiled slightly at the memory.   
  
“So, what happens?”  
  
“We’ve an intruder. It seems that some minor angel managed to get lost in the confines of our realm.” The taller demon frowned, regaining his usual, serious expression once more. “We’re preparing a rescue party to try to find him before something… awkward could happen.”  
  
“Something awkward? Are you afraid he could faint with all those sulphur emanations and stain his pristine, white robe?”   
  
“No, I’m afraid he could see something he shouldn’t. Incubus and succubus usually go to those places to… socialize, you know?”   
  
Nino smirked at Sho’s careful choice of words – it was no wonder that the other demon was in charge of the diplomatic relationships with the Celestial Realm.  
  
“I say, let the poor pal be. Maybe he will learn something interesting,” the small head demon proposed with a mischievous wink.  
  
“I would rather not cause a diplomatic incident of this,” replied Sho, half-smirking against his will. “You’re in charge of the zone 52A. Good luck!”  
  
“What? I have to go too? But I’m incredibly busy with my last g- with lots of things!” Nino tried to protest.  
  
“Find the intruder first. You will end your game later.”  
  
“That’s not fair!” Nino whined, but Sho just shrugged his shoulders, pointedly ignoring the smaller demon’s complains.   
  
~~  
  
“It’s so unfair!” Nino complained to his silent partner, not for the first time in that hour.  
  
Cerberus whimpered sympathetically.  
  
“And how stupid could that angel be to get lost in our realm?” Nino kicked a small pebble out of his way. “We have signposts in almost every crossroad; even a blind sinner could find his way to his torture chambers without any problem!”  
  
Cerberus licked Nino’s fingers and brushed its shoulder blade against the head demon’s legs apologetically.  
  
“I know you are not responsible for this… but I could be playing Halo3 at this very moment!” Nino growled, annoyed, showing his upper fangs. “It’s so unfair!”  
  
By chance, the road they were following went near one of the signposts Nino had mentioned before. Out of boredom, the small demon approximated it and read its signs.  
  
“Uh? We’re near the hot springs?” he exclaimed, surprised - well, what did you expect? Even if Hell was perfectly signalled, that didn’t mean that a poor head demon had always to know where he was exactly, did it?   
  
“Didn’t Oh-chan mention that he was going to spend Monday morning at the hot springs? The open air ones?” Nino recalled the dreamy expression of the small demon lord when he mentioned that fact, for not reason at all, during the last weekly reunion with his head demons.  
  
Hot springs, small towels, Ohno’s gorgeous butt… Well, well, well. That day was improving by the seconds.  
  
“We should go and take a look, don’t you think so?” he asked his canine companion nonchalantly.    
  
The dog eyed him with suspicion.   
  
“What?” the small demon frowned, blushing a bit. “It’s not what you’re thinking! I only want to make sure that nobody disturbs his bath. Any good head demon would do the same for his demon lord, right?”   
  
The dog tilted its head and let out a short bark, almost as if it was laughing at Nino‘s words.   
  
“Nobody likes know-it-all dogs, you know?” the head demon growled back, his face as red as a tomato.  
  
~~  
  
Small drops of water ran down the well toned chest, reaching the perfectly sculpted abdominals before returning to the hot spring waters. Resting against the polished surface of the hot spring border, Ohno sighed in satisfaction, taking another sip of his bottle of milk.  
  
Nino’s mouth watered at the sight and he shifted a little, trying to get a better look from his hideout behind some bushes, but Cerberus impatient whimper stopped him.  
  
“Shhhhh! He is going to hear us!” he reprimanded the bored dog. “Oh-chan has been working hard these days, we should let him rest. We‘ll go and talk to him as soon as he ends his bath.”  
  
The dog looked at Nino, incredulous.  
  
“What? I know for sure that napping is considered a really strenuous activity in some far away cultures and-”  
  
A sudden muffled sound, coming from some near bushes, interrupted the small demon’s diatribe.   
  
“What was that?” Nino wondered, frowning.  
  
The small demon approximated the place as stealthy as he could, with Cerberus closely following him. And then he gasped surprised. There was a small cherub hiding behind the bushes. And what would you say he was doing? He was stalking Ohno – _his Ohno, mind you,_ \- his eyes open like saucers!   
  
The nerve of the little guy!  
  
Grabbing the surprised angel by his white tunic’s collar, he forcefully dragged him away from the hot spring.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Nino angrily growled, roughly shaking the small cherub by his collar. “What are you doing here? What’s your name?”  
  
“Ch-Chinen” the terrified angel stuttered. “I-I came here with my master but we got separated and I got lost. Then I heard some sounds and I found that human in the hot springs. I immediately realized that it had to be an error he was here and-”   
  
“Human? What human?” Nino barked, cutting the cherub’s rushed explanation.   
  
The small angel rose a trembling hand to point at Ohno, who was blissfully enjoying his hot bath, not having noticed anything.  
  
“Are you blind? He is not a human. He is a demon like me.”  
  
“B-but it can’t be!” Chinen exclaimed, incredulous. “He looks so innocent, so defenceless… And did you see his pout? It’s so cute but at the same time kind of cool and-” Chinen continued, looking at Ohno with starry eyes, seemingly mesmerised by the small demon lord’s charms.  
  
Cerberus growled menacingly. Nino ground his teeth. Hard. The sound make the small angel remember where he was. He shivered under the scorching glare of the furious demon.  
  
“Enough! For your information he is the demon lord of this realm. Go back to school and ask your teachers to teach you better!”  
  
With an abrupt gesture of his hand, the angry head demon sent the offending angel to HID (Hell’s Immigration Department).  
  
“And never come back!” Nino shouted at the surprised angel before he completely vanished from his sight.  
  
“Is it you, Nino-chan?” Ohno’s inquiring voice came from the hot springs, startling the head demon. Nino had been so engrossed getting rid of the little pest that he had completely forgotten that he was at hearing reach of the hot spring.   
  
“Um, yes, I am,” Nino waved at his demon lord and approximated the hot springs, trying to look as nonchalant as he could. “I was coincidentally in the area and-”  
  
He stopped dead in his track and gaped at the sight in front of him.   
  
There was an angel – yes, _another one_! For Sanma-sama’s teeth! They bred like rabbits!! – enjoying the bath with the small demon lord. And he only wore a small towel, like Ohno himself.   
  
“Ah, Nino-chan!” the oblivious demon lord smiled brightly at him. “Did you come to take a bath too?” he placidly asked, as if sharing a bath with an angel were the most common thing in the world.  
  
“What is an angel doing here?” Nino exclaimed, outraged.  
  
“Glad to meet you, Nino. My name is Toma” the angel greeted him easily, ignoring Nino’s disapproving glare. “I had an appointment with the head demon in charge of Hell’s marketing department, but I’m afraid I lost my assistant on the way. I decided to take a short bath while waiting for him to find me,” he continued with an innocent smile.   
  
Nino wasn’t buying any of it.   
  
Ohno chose that moment to finish his bottle of milk. He stood up and turned to face the smiling angel, small drops of water slowly flowing down his body, the wet towel sticking to his butt like a second skin. Nino’s let out a strangled whimper, his eyes glued to the small tower, all thoughts about the uninvited angel flying out of his mind.  
  
“Do you want another bottle, Toma-kun?”  
  
“Of course, Ohno-kun” Toma answered, shaking Nino out of his trance.  
  
“And you, Nino-chan? Do you want a bottle of milk?” Ohno inquired, turning towards the mesmerized demon. Nino hurriedly averted his eyes from Ohno’s towel, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.  
  
“S-Sure”  
  
Whistling carelessly, Ohno left the hot springs and Nino took the chance to confront the angel.  
  
“You realize he is not a human, do you? He is a demon like me, no matter how cute his pout could look,” he almost spat, frowning at the smiling angel.  
  
“Of course,” Toma nodded placidly. “And his pout is really cute, but had you seen his butt?” the angel whistled his appreciation.  
   
The grinding of the small demon’s teeth was clearly audible in the silence of the hot springs. Feeling Nino’s dark, growing aura, Cerberus whimpered, burying his head under his paws.  
  
“I thought angels didn’t have sex,” he remarked in menacing tone.   
  
“I suppose it only happens to the most hopeless ones,” Toma replied, nonchalantly, without averting his eyes from the door through which Ohno had disappeared.  
  
Looking at Nino’s expression, Cerberus howled, terrified, and fled from the place as fast as it could.  
  
“I think I can help you with your lost assistant problem”  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Nino sent the lecherous angel to the same room he had sent the little stalker, with the small, wet towel as his only clothing.   
  
Diplomatic relationships be damned!


End file.
